A Hollow Ninja
by Kurochan12
Summary: Akane Kuran, a ninja of the Hidden Leaf and team 7 forth member. She had gotten back from her mission when she saw a strange door inside her house taking her to another world where she meet a certain orange hair shinigami. Ichigo/OC. This my first fanfic don't like don't read my writing still suck I will try to get better. Changes and rewrite the story.
1. Where am I?

**Chapter 1**

**Hey my friends, I changed my story again. I changed it because I'm going to do a Naruto story about Akane, her past and to the anime. I needed to change A Hollow Ninja of her not being betrayed cause it wouldn't match the other story I'm working on. Thank you for listening my friends and I will see you guys around.**

* * *

Akane POV

My name is Akane Kuran, I'm 15. I have black hair tied into a spiky pony tail and blue eyes. I wore a black zip shirt with a hoody, my right arm is covered in bandages, short pants that reach my knee and black sandals.

I am a member of team 7. Naruto is my best friend, he always has been. I met him when we're were at the academy when he was bully. I defended him and became his first friend, protecting him from bully. I understand how he felt back then, to be a monster, alone. I'm glad I met him.

Sakura was someone who I find hard to get along when she used to be into Sasuke. I don't treat her any different

I had just got back from my mission delivering a message, I was solo this time. I did encounter bandits on my way, was it annoying. I defeated them without a problem and carried out my mission and finished it.

I'm at my house in the living room, resting. I laid there staring at the ceiling. I turned to see a unfamiliar door which I had never seen before. It was strange I never seen this door before in my home, something about that door give me a weird feeling.

**Be careful, I don't know what behind that door but be on guard. **Kuro warned me. Kuro is demon that chosen me to be his vessel. He was passed down to me when she died. He been with me all my life. Sure he may act like cold person but he act like a big brother to me. He also lend me his power when in needed.

I nodded in respond. I reach hand to the door handle and turned it. I swung the door fully open. There was nothing in there, just darkness, no sign of light or anything in the room, it was just a room filled with darkness.

This was really strange, why is there a door I never seen before suddenly appeared and there is nothing in there?

The room around suddenly started to shift and turned. Everything around began to shake like an earthquake. I reached to the side of the doorframe holding tightly on to keep my balance. What I wasn't unaware of shadowy hand reached out toward my arm before I was too late to react. The shadowy hand grabbed my arm and started to pull me into the door.

'The hell?!' I screamed in my head.

I kept a firm gripped on the doorframe trying to pull myself out of the door. Multiple shadowy hands appeared, grabbing my arm and back pulling me. They're were too strong as my grip on the doorframe loosen up. With a strong pull my grip was lost to the frame as I was dragged inside the dark room, the door slammed shut.

Everything went dark.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find everything around me in pure void of darkness except there was a light in front of me. It was 20 meter away from me, there was a person there as well. I couldn't fully see the person. I began to walked toward that person, as I could slowly make out the shape of that person. The person revealed to be a male, he has spiky hair, taller than me and what seem to be wearing a black kimono, carrying a giant sword on his back.

I couldn't see his face when his back is turned to me, he started to running toward the light. "Hey!" I called out to him, as he seem to ignored me and continued to run. "Where are you going?!" Still ignoring me, I ran after him into the light.

I ran and ran until I was getting closer to him and the light. The light burned my eyes, I shut them closed and ran straight into the light where he ran.

I opened my eyes to see the grey cloudy sky, filled with rain falling down on me. I sat up straight to see myself laying on patches of wet grass. I looked around to find a graves stone around me. I was in a graveyard. I stoop up from the ground looking for a sign for anyone around.

_Where the heck am I?_ _That's what I am wondering and where the heck is that guy?_ I asked myself the question.

_That door must have taken me here, but why? That is something I want to know for sure._

**I sense 2 chakra presence. **Kuro exclaimed to me, snapping me out of my thought.

I closed my eyes and concentrate on finding the two chakra. I see a faint one and the second one was bigger, it more dangerous. I dashed to them, speeding through the graveyards my foot step were silent even running on wet grasses. Seeing a tree, I jumped on it's branch just to see what I saw made my eyes widen at the sight.

There were so many blood everywhere on the ground.

There it was, a monster with a mask, it looked like a gigantic hamster with bird hands and feet and tentacle limb hanging from it's forehead. I turned my eyes to find the same exact guy I was chasing, now I can fully see him. He has spiky orange hair, peach skin colour, wore the same kimono I saw, along with the giant sword he armed with. He was injured all around his body, bloods and cuts.

Seeing that he won't last that long in the fight, I jumped from the tree to landed right in front of him. I pulled out my father's sword raising it at the monster. My face were filled with no emotions as I stared straight at the monster with sword ready to attack.

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

I pant, trying to catch my breathe from fighting the Grand Fisher. That Hollow left a lot of injuries on me, I can't give up until I killed him who caused pain to my family. He killed my mom and it was all my fault that she died, now I'm going to finish him.

Just as I was about to attack a girl jumped in front of me, she turned to the Hollow with sword raised at him. Who the heck is she?! This girl just suddenly jumped out of nowhere arm with a sword. Wait! She could see the Hollow, then it's mean she could see me?!

The Grand Fisher started laughing at her. "Another one? Oh I can't wait and see what you taste like." He grinned.

In an blinked of an eye she was above the Hollow with her sword stabbing on the Hollow's back. He shriek in pain, he run around trying to get her off him but she still stay firm on him. She stood up and began to ran down the Hollow back with her blade dug into him dragging it with her running down the Hollow back. Blood poured out of the Hollow's back from the blade, it screamed in pain.

The black hair girl jumped off the Grand Fisher back. I saw the Hollow turned to face her with it's clawed raised about to attack her. I screamed. "Hey, watch out!" She didn't have time to react as the claw pierce straight through her, I stared in horror as her body slump dead in the Grand Fisher claw.

"HAHAHAHAHA-Huh?!"

The girl in his claw disappeared replaced with a log?! What the hell?! Where is she?! I looked around to find when she appeared beside the Hollow side with her back turned, she raised the sword to stabbed on it's side, just to disappeared again, appearing behind she slash him as blood spurted. She so fast, just what is she? Just as she was about to disappeared the Hollow whacked her, sending her flying toward the tree. The Hollow raised it's hand crushing her against the tree.

I couldn't stand here and watched anymore as she was about to get killed. I grabbed my sword tightly, running behind the Hollow I slash it from behind. I blocked in time from it's attacked. I swung my sword at him as he jumped releasing his claw on the girl backing up avoiding the blade. I ran to the black hair girl to check if she was okay, she turned to face as I saw her face. Her eyes were blue, I never see a lot of people with blue eyes as I stared back at her. She quickly turned away from me grabbing her sword, standing up.

Standing up I asked her. "Can you still fight?" She nodded in respond.

I raised my sword running at the Grand Fisher, using all my strength I swung it at the Hollow which blocked it. The girl behind me jumped to throw all these knifes with some weird yellow paper attached to them at the Grand Fisher. I felt a hand on my arm to see her dragging me from the Hollow really quick. I was about to tell her to stop when she used one hand to do a weird hand sign, when I heard a really loud explosion. I turned around to find the Hollow all burnt up pretty badly.

So that's why she dragged me away from the Hollow.

* * *

**Third person **

Groaning in pain at the explosion burn, the Hollow glared at the two brats with anger in it's eyes. Those brats were beating him, especially the girl. Oh how much he was going to enjoy slaughtering and eating them

Oh he just remembered he got that boy's memories, and had found his one weakness. It smirked, 'Yes, this will be good.'

Akane looked at the Hollow suspiciously, feeling something bad was going to happen. Hissing painfully at the pain from the impact. Ichigo looked at her in worry from her injuries, he just noticed how bad she looks, she had cuts everywhere, some burned and a bloody shoulder.

"Hey," The mysterious black hair girl called out catching his attention. "I'm fine, this is nothing." She said without looking at him.

Ichigo ask her once more. "Are you sure?" A smile slowly formed on her face. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Something strange happened in front of them. The Hollow angular shift into a long orange hair woman smiling sweet but evilly at the two. Ichigo eyes widen at the site, there it was his mum, standing in front of him of him smiling.

"Hehe you're surprise. I did say I didn't remember far back as 6 years ago. Why is it I could create your mother like this? You want to know the reason right?" The woman smile stretch into a maniacal grin, "That what your face is saying hehehehe!" The Hollow laughed.

"You…!" Ichigo face morphed into anger at the Hollow.

Akane's eyes were narrowing at the Hollow, seeing this woman affecting the orange hair guy in black kimono.

In a flash Akane disappeared from the two eyes. She was above the Hollow in the air, unsheathing her father's katana the last thing from her dad before he had disappeared to never returning again. She stabbed the Hollow's back digging the blade further into it's flesh, bloods seeping out of the wound. Growling in anger, the Hollow grabbed the unexpected ninja throwing her to the ground painfully.

Pain were all in Akane's mind. It hurt like hell something she was used to. Gritting her teeth she stood holding her injured side. Standing she saw the Hollow attacking that orange hair guy. She saw the Hollow giant sharp blades heading to the orange hair who was froze in spot. Reacting quickly she sped in front of the orange hair guy in blinding speeds.

Pain exploded all over her body, blood splattered from her chest of the huge blade stabbed through her. The pain was unbearable, her vision got blurry that she would barely she that monster. Her legs were about to gave up but she refused to give up. Lifting her head face to face with the Hollow. Raising her hand a sparks of lighting sparks in a ball in her hand wildly.

"Chidori."

She thrust her hand into the Hollow mask, the lightning pierce through it's skin and flesh burning it. It screamed in pain at the hot burning scotch through it face wiggling crazily away from the girl. The blade slipped out of the black hair girl falling as she was about to fall to the hard ground just to be catch by two pair of arms. She could barely stand up with all the pain but the only thing she did was looked up to the person who caught her.

Hard brown eyes were looking at her filled with worries. Darkness began to filled her vision, not able to keep herself awake and hearing the the male voice calling her. Her eyes shut.


	2. Awaken

**Chapter 2: Awaken**

**I plan not to give up on this story until I finish it.**

* * *

_I'm floating in darkness, no lights, nothing but pure darkness. Something I'm used to. I stare blankly at the empty darkness. I'm always alone no matter what, that how I am. _

_I blinked and the darkness change, morphing into another scenery. The place morph into a village, the one village I knew._

_People were running away in a frantic, fear were all over theirs heads. They were running away from me._

_Blood were splattered everywhere, one by one people dies as their scream were turn to silent. I looked at my hands to see them all bloody along with my katana. My heart stopped. _

_No, no, no…_

_I shake my head, holding them tightly. My eyes going wild looking at the dead bodies of people slaughter in the most gruesome ways, blood was everywhere. What was even worst was.… there was a child._

_I killed them. _

_I killed them._

_I'm a monster._

_**"Hehehehe," **__A laughed came from behind._

_I turned around to see who was laughing. I saw me, hair covering the eyes, smiling, covered in blood. The other me lift her head up, huge wide sadistic smile at me filled with enjoyment. I stared back at the other me, shock paralysed. I didn't see it coming, it happen so fast. My blues eyes met gold ones, staring back me, myself reflected in the gold eyes. I looked down to see a sword pierce through my chest, blood squirt out. _

_I started shaking, looking back the other me still had that smile on her face. She pulled the sword out, agonising pain erupt my chest. The blade drawing out of my chest, more blood poured out._

My eyes snapped opened wildly, I sat up breathing heavily. That dream again… my haunted nightmare of the past. I thought I forgotten about it, looks like I'm wrong.

Damn it!

The sound of the door slid made me go in my instinct, where I was about to strike when a little girl, black hair pig tail appeared. I stop instantly not wanting to hurt the girl. I stared at the girl with my wide blue eyes, she stared back.

I backed away from a her a few step. "Sorry." I apologised to the girl didn't mean to scare her.

Damn it of hell! I almost attack her!

Until a taller older man with blonde shaggy hair, hat with stripe on, wearing a green coat. I stared at him for a moment, seeing him to see wether he is dangerous or not. He seem rather calm not striking me but I kept my guard up incase.

"I see that you're awake." Said the older blonde man with a hat green stripe. "Are you alright?" He asked in concerned.

"I'm fine." I shortly reply.

"What is your name?" He asked.

I paused for a moment thinking if I should give him my name. "Akane Kuran." I replied.

"Well hello there Kuran-san, I'm Urahara Kisuke." He answer his name to me, cheerful. Kinda remind me of Kakashi…

I looked around for a bit before asking, "Where am I?" All I remember was grey, rain and pain in my chest.

"You're in my shop in Karakura town," He answered.

_Karakura? _I looked at him with an eyebrow raised, questioning face. "Karakura? I never heard of it."

The man in front of me stay silent, he didn't answer. "I think you're in another world." He said sipping is warm tea.

My eyes widen, "What?" That not possible, traveling to another is impossible. I remember I was back at home before that door appeared… yes that door. It was that door that took me here. Why though? Why was I sent here?

Urahara-san sense my distress trying to loosen my distress of the news. It was a lot to take in. I'm all alone in this unknown world.

"You know you can stay here since you don't have anywhere to go." Urahara-san said catching me off guard.

"What?" I exclaimed in surprised. "Listen I don't want to be a bother-"

"It alright, Kuran-san. You can stay here." He said.

I thought about it. I think it should be alright.

After the conversation, he showed me my room where I'm going to stay. My room is a decent size, I don't like fancy things. I had a bed, drawer and that good enough for me.

I heard the door knocked. "Come in." I invited the person behind the door.

The door opened to reveal a girl shorter than me with short black hair, violet eyes that seem so kind but I was alert, she seem like she'll be observant of me. She wore a yellow sun dress.

"Hello my name is Kuchiki Rukia." The black hair girl who name Rukia introduce herself.

"Kuran Akane." I answered.

"I heard about what happened and thank you for saving Ichigo."

Ichigo? Who's that?

She seem to sense my confusion of no clue who she was talking about. "The one with the bright spiky orange hair."

Ah the guy I happened to saved, I remembered now. "Yes I remember." Although he rather remind me of Pain since he has spiky orange hair, the only person I know has orange hair. Beside Naruto's and his bright orange jumpsuit that said, 'I'm right here! Kill me now!' So dead give away to the enemy. Sometimes I wonder how he's not dead yet.

"You'll be staying here then?" Rukia's voice snapped me out of my trance of thought.

I nod relying, "Yes I am."

"Ichigo told me you could fight and summon that lighting ball thingy." She said with a curious face of interest.

"Yes I can."

"What are you?"

"A ninja."

"Ninja?" She said puzzle.

I did a quick hand sign, summoning a clone beside me. Her face turned to then awestruck at the clone. The clone me had a blank face, arm crossed and sigh before disappearing into smoke.

"That was a amazing. Can you do more?"

"Yes I can but not right now. I'm still rather tired from my injuries."

She understood and left the room, leaving me alone in the room by myself. I sat on the ground tiredly until a soft meow caught my attention. Looking at the door was a black cat with golden slits eyes watching me. I stared back at the cat, I didn't know they had a cat.

The cat slowly walked toward me, tilting it's head in curiosity. Once it was closed enough the cat rubbed it's head on my knee, it soft fur against my knee. I reached my hand out scratching it ear that seem to make it purr in enjoyment. I had a feeling that is not a normal cat.

**That is not a cat.**

How so?

**That a person disguise as a cat. **

I looked at the cat, rubbing head affectionally against my hand. It's turned to find me looking at it. "I know you're not a cat." I said.

I can see a smirk appear on the cat's face. "What gave away?" The cat said in a male tone.

"I had a feeling." I rely to the black cat. "Who are you?" I asked wanting to know who the cat was exactly.

"Yoruichi." The cat replied to my question. Yoruichi? It sound like a female name. I think it is a female just using a male voice for the cat disguise.

Well better get used to this new world I'm in, lot of things can happen.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my friends and readers, until next time**


	3. High School

**Chapter 3: High School**

* * *

I felt my eyes snapped open awake, staring at the ceiling. I sat up stretching my arms and back. I looked to see that it morning. I fold the matt and got out of the room to go to the bathroom. Damn did I look horrible, my hair was sticking all over the place. I brushed my teeth neatly and brush my hair to make it straight again.

I yawn tiredly walking to the out of the bathroom and to the living room to see Urahara and that taller older man Tessai believe is his name? He said he healed me and got to thank him for that. During my stay he told me about a being call Hollow, the same one I saw at the cemetery. He said they feed on the soul with spiritual pressure similar to Chakra. They all have a hole in their body meaning the lost of a heart. It only been 2 days for me.

They taught me about the world I'm, technology advance further than where I lived and everything here is very different.

Urahara turn to see, a smile come on his smile. "Morning Kuran san, up and early I see." I nodded to the blonde hair man. I turned to the taller older man Tessai, "Thank you for healing me." I bowed and thank him.

"It no problem Kuran san." He said smiling.

"So what happening today Urahara san?" I asked curiously for what going to happen for the day.

"Well Kuran san, I had enrol you to Karakura High School!" Urahara said smiling brightly at me.

What?

So this man Urahara, had enrol me to a high school. Kinda reminded me of the academy back in Konohagakure when I was training with my friend Naruto. He thought that I shouldn't be held up inside the house all day and should go out make friend, enjoy myself and keep my occupied. That was very thoughtful of him but I tried to decline but insisted. I then just accept it.

He rather remind me of Kakashi-sensei, wonder how he's doing right now? Beside reading that book.

I tried out the uniform he had given me. The uniform is white shirt with shirt with a red bow tied, a short grey skirt and a grey blazer. He gave me the shoes and socks but I ask if I could have a high black stocking which doesn't mind and got it for me. I looked in the mirror to looked at the uniform I wore, it make me looking younger in some way.

"Oh Akane, you're going to school with me?" I heard Rukia voice from behind me caught my attention. I turned to see her wore the same uniform as mine. So she does go to that school too.

I nodded, a smile grace upon her face. "Looks like I won't be alone in this."

I helped Tessai makes breakfast for the others when they wake up. Rukia and I had already ate, we said our goodbye and head for the school. Rukia being curious want to know a but more about myself. I gave her some answer but didn't share too much of the information. While we were talking I noticed how I sense little bits of what feel like chakra but different, it faint, small like it been used a lot. I can feel it slowly turning little by little. I didn't want to bother her since it not my business, I just have to wait.

We chatted on our way to the school. It was nice, I enjoy our talk. Once we have a arrived at the school she was talking about. The building was huge with 4 story high and I see some other people same age as us wearing the same uniform.

Rukia walked a head of me. "Come on!" She called out. I trailed behind her looking at my surrounding, taking everything in. I guess this could be interesting.

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

It been 3 days now, after the incident with the GrandFisher who has escape. I was so damn angry and frustrated, I wasn't strong enough to defeat him. But then again that strange girl. I remember how she just appeared out of nowhere and saved me, she did those strange things! Whoever she is she took the blow for me. I wonder how she doing, is she okay?

I looked at the door see Rukia enter but was talking to someone. I looked closer until the person she talk to appeared. My eyes widen wide in shock. It was that same girl that saved me! What the heck is she doing here?!

The teacher arrived before I could said anything. "Class today we have a new student." Mrs Misato said. Every turned their attention to the black hair girl. "Her name is Akane Kuran, she just moved here recently. Now be nice to her."

"Kuran why don't you sit next to Kurosaki?" She sitting next to me?!

She nodded went to the seat next to me. I took a glance at her before turning my attention back to the teacher. So her name is Akane, now I need to ask what she doing after the bell ring.

* * *

**Akane POV**

This was rather interesting of what we were learning, usual we graduate at the age of 12 and we begin our ninja years. We study until the bell rung and that when it was recess. I waited for a while until a hand grab me. I looked to see who it belong to see those same brown eyes looking back at mine. It was the same bright spiky orange hair guy, Ichigo.

"I need to talk to you." He said, literally dragging out of room and the school building where it was isolated with no one nearby.

He let go of my arm and turned to face me with a scowl on his face. "Alright, what the hell are you doing here?!" He demanded.

**Nice to meet you too. **Kuro said sarcastically in my head.

I raised an eyebrow at his question. "You could have just ask me not dragged me all the way out here." I state which seem to somewhat piss him even more. I explain, "Urahara doesn't want me to be coup up inside the place all day and should go to school to make friends and have fun." and continue. "Oh and try not to get yourself kill next time."

"Hey!" He exclaimed to me which I ignored. He fumed to himself. "First the midget, now you!"

"Well deal with it. Since I'm going to be stuck for I have no idea." He immediately stop.

"Wait. Stuck? What are you talking about?" He said with a confuse looks on his face.

I just sigh to myself. "I'm not from around or belong here, I'm from somewhere different." He still a bit confuse. "I don't belong to this world, I'm in another world."

"Another?"

I nod at him. "Where I'm from is call the Ninja world. Some of us can choose to live the life of a civilian or be a ninja. We enter the academy when we are five. There they teach us what it means to be a ninja, knowledge, training, jutsu and survival skills. At the age of twelve we graduate and receive our head band." I put my hand inside the bad to show me the blue head band with the metal plate leaf symbol crave on it. "The symbol symbolised our village, the village I'm from is Konohangakue." I explained to him.

"So that's explained it."

There was something I want to ask him about that Hollow, the woman I saw. "Who was that woman I saw?" I asked, he instantly went silence, his scowl not there anymore. Okay I think it best if I don't push it. "You don't have to tell."

He didn't respond. I was about to apologise when he cut me off, "That woman you saw was my mum." He said. My blood went cold. That thing I saw was his mum? I felt really bad for him, I wonder what happened to her.

I put on my on his shoulder in hope of comfort. "I may not know you well but you have my support." I said looking into his brown eyes that held pain, squeezing his shoulder before letting it drop.

I wonder how it must have feel to see your own mother turned into a monster trying to kill you.

I didn't know what else to say until I blurt out, "So how it's going Strawberry?" I kid you not his face turned into fury.

"What did you call me?!" He shout in my face.

"Strawberry!" I exclaimed back.

Well at lest I have Rukia and Strawberry with me now.

God know how long I'm going to be here for.

School went rather pretty well I mean we have extra study, homework, much different than my world. Although I noticed a certain person that I've been getting strange vibe. He has straight chin-length black hair, hair framing from both side of his face, fair-skinned and wore wore glasses, his eyes are blue that held seriousness. His name is Ishida Uryu, a classmate of mine and the smartest. I don't know why but he definitely reminded me of Sasuke. I can sense something similar with chakra from him. He been observing us, well it more of Ichigo and Rukia. I don't know what his problem is but something tell me to be wary of him.

I was cut off of my thoughts when the voice of a girl called out to me. "Hello, Kuran-san." I looked and blinked to see it was a girl with long waist-length burnt orange hair, full parted fringe, her hair tucked between her brown eyes that held gentleness with two pair of flower hairpins. Inoue Orihime, nice girl in class and everybody quote "the only girl with large breast", always hangout with Tatsuki.

I smile nicely and greeted her back. "Hello Inoue-san. Is there something you need?"

"Ah, no. There nothing I need. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to hangout with us." She said nervously.

"Sure why not." I replied with a smile.

It shouldn't be that bad?

I take it back, I regret it. Chizuru is annoying as hell! The moment she saw me she tried to hug me which I knocked her off, my eyes twitched in annoyance at her. The others looks at her in sympathy, except for Tatsuki and Rukia. Thanks the god. I think she was trying to I-will-not-say in this!

Orihime laughed nervously thinking that was a bad impression. By the god himself I prayed that I won't lose it.

"So where are you from Kuran?" Orihime asked as she eat her food.

"I just moved here and currently staying at Urahara's shop." I replied to her.

"How is it so far?"

"He been very good and the people there are very nice." I said with a smile on my face.

Everything went rather pretty well. Indeed it has.

* * *

**Sorry my friend for the long wait been busy with things. Thank you for the fave and follow I will see you next time**


End file.
